her strength his chariot
by herochan1313
Summary: Yu gets to remain in Inaba and he's finally admitted his feelings toward Chie. But a few proublems arise because of it, some funny others serious.
1. Chapter 1: River bride

_I just got Persona 4 so this idea came to mind after a few hours of playing._

Herochan1313 doesn't own Persona 4 or anything else he may use.

It had been a few weeks since Yu Narukami and his friends of the investigation team had solved the mystery of the midnight channel and defeated Izanami. Inaba had returned

to the peaceful place it had always been, more or less, and everything was safe. But that didn't matter to Yu right now; no right now the only thing on his mind was the girl who

was in his arms. Despite the fog lifting from the TV world there was still quite a few Shadows roaming around the place. Originally Yu was going to leave the clean-up to his

friends seeing as his year in Inaba was up, much to his dismay, but then something amazing happened. He had been in the middle of packing up in his room when his young

cousin, Nanako, burst into the small room with a wide smile on her face. "Big bro! Your parents are on the phone for you!" This puzzled Yu but judging from his cousin's smile he

figured something must have happened. He left the room and entered the living room to see his uncle, Ryotaro Dojima, talking on the phone with a small smile on his lips. He

noticed his nephew enter the room and quickly announced to the caller. "Yeah it was good to hear from you too sis, I gotta go now he's waiting right here." He then handed

the phone to Yu and firmly patted his back as he left to give his nephew some piracy. Yu placed the phone to his ear and almost instantly pushed it away as his mother began

to shout a barrage of questions at him. "Mom I'm fine here, but why are you calling anyway? Aren't you on the way to pick me up?"He inquired, his ear still ringing a bit. It was

then that his mother told him quite possibly the best thing he'd heard in a while: He was staying in Inaba. His mind started to fade after that but he still caught his mother's

explanation. "I'm sorry honey, but your father and I were offered another job here, so you'll have to stay with your uncle for another year." He doubted she could see the huge

grin on his face but when he warmly told her that this was great news she got the point. He told her goodbye and promised to call soon then hung up the phone and set about

to leave the house and call his friends. He was almost out the door when he tripped over something he had failed to notice in his rush: a very familiar shoe that was poking out

of the doorway. As he fell he felt himself being caught by a strong yet gentle pair of hands and looked up to see who had tripped him. Standing above him in all her glory was

his friend Chie Satonaka wearing her usual attire of her yasogami High uniform with a light green, high collared athletic jacket adorned with several buttons and her skirt. She

also had a warm smile on her lips but her eyes were filled with tears of joy as she helped him up and embraced him. Yu was shocked at this but hugged her back taking in her

scent as he did. "You're pretty clingy today Chie-chan." He told her, earning one of her famous kicks as an answer. "Of course I'm happy you idiot!" She yelled before her eyes

welled up and she hugged him again and began sobbing. "You're staying here, thank god you're staying!" He rubbed her head and placed a hand under her chin as he cleaned

her eyes. She was blushing at this but said nothing as he gently wiped her eyes and whispered to her. "There now, isn't that better Chie?" She slowly nodded and the two

gazed into each other's eyes until Chie grabbed Yu by his shirt and pull him closer to her with a cry of. "Oh just kiss me already you damn idiot!" He did just that and their lips

met in an instant. Yu was in heaven he had missed the feeling of Chie's lips on his and the way that she tasted. She seemed to have missed it as well as she was forcing her

tongue past his lips and was moaning softly. Her grip on him grew more intense as they began to delve further into the kiss, letting their tongues meet in new ways. After

about five minutes they broke for air with Chie giving him a wild look as she lessened her grip. "Consider that a "welcome back" present Yu-kun. Care for another?" He started

to chuckle awkwardly at the look she was giving him and quickly replied. "Shouldn't we call the others? I'm sure they'd like to know that I'll be staying." She pouted at him and

slowly placed her hand on his arm as she began to "walk" up it with two fingers. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you surprised them with it tomorrow. After all we have the day

off so you can spend all day with them tomorrow. "Soon her hand made it all the way to his face and was holding him by the cheek. " So what should I do now?" He asked,

knowing full well what her answer would be. As expected she gave him a flirty giggle and answered. "Why you're going to get another present Yu-kun!" And soon her lips were

back on top of his and the couple remained in the doorway for a while. As they paused for air Yu couldn't help but think about the day that this strong and beautiful girl had

become his.

"Come on Yu-kun! How are you going to face Shadows if you can't block my kicks?" It was several weeks ago prior to finding out the culprit of the murders when the incident

happened. Yu and Chie were in the middle of training and as always she was sending him to the ground every few seconds. After about the sixth time of falling to the grass

holding his stomach Yu had an idea. It was a sneaky, mean spirited idea but it was needed now more than ever. He got up again and nodded for Chie to continue, but just as

her foot was about to connect to his gut for the umpteenth time that day he moved aside at the last second. The two of them were at the riverbed as always, so when Yu

moved away a very surprised Chie accidentally fell in the river. As she glared daggers at him from her seat in the river Yu began to laugh at the sight of his friend in the river

when he paused and felt a slightly damp hand on his. He looked down and saw Chie holding his hand with a mischief filled grin and with a mighty pull dragged him into the river

as well. The river wasn't that deep so only his pants and shirt got wet, but soon enough Chie splashed him and exclaimed. "Serves you right for getting a lady all wet!" He

glared at her and then stood up above her with a grin; she froze and told him softly. "You wouldn't dare." He placed his arms on her shoulders and replied. "Maybe I would." He

then dunked her under the water and was then grabbed and pulled under as well. His eyes were closed while he was under but he could have sworn he could feel her arms

tighten around his waist. When the two returned to the surface he felt a bit heaver and noticed that Chie was still holding on to him. She also noticed this and began to blush a

deep crimson as she tried to apologize to him. "I'm so sorry Yu-kun! I didn't mean to stay on for this long… unless you want me to?" He froze at the words and his heart

skipped a few beats as he asked her what she meant. Her blush grew deeper and she could face him but he could hear her softly mutter. "I think that I might love you." He

thought he was hearing things but he gathered up the courage, thanking himself for eating all that food in the fridge [1], and grabbed her hand. She looked back at him a

shocked look on her face and before she could say a word he leaned in and pressed his lips on hers. After getting over the initial shock of what was happening to her Chie

closed her eyes and allowed herself to melt into Yu's arms. Soon after he was carrying her out of the river bridal style, yet keeping his lips firmly planted on hers. They stood like

that for what seemed like years never stopping and wanting it to never end. But soon enough their lungs failed them and they had to pull apart in order to return air to their

bodies. They stayed apart for a second and Chie asked him. "Does this mean that you..?" He nodded before she even finished and confirmed her hopes. "Yes Chie, I love you."

She gasped before attack his lips again and causing him to forget what he was doing for a few more minutes. When they were done Chie grew nervous and began to fidget. Yu

didn't like seeing her like this so he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and asked. "What's wrong Chie?" She sighed and voiced her concerns. "Do we have to tell the

others?" He thought about that and wondered how their friends might react to this news. Yosuke might make slight fun of them but he would ultimately congratulate them.

Yukiko might have questioned it a bit and insist Chie be sure of it, but she would also approve of it. Kanji wouldn't care one way or the other seeing as he and Naoto were in a

relationship of their own, albeit a bit less PDA –ish. Teddie and Rise were most likely the only ones who might pester them about it, wanting all the details and whatnot. He

looked at Chie and judging how nervous she looked he agreed with her that they wouldn't say a word to the other's yet.

Looking back on that day Yu remembered all of the secret make out sessions and steamy love notes passed in class. He wondered if now was the time to tell his friends of his

relationship with Chie, he was sure she wouldn't mind now. As of now only two other people knew of their secret relationship: Nanako and Dojima who had been sworn to

secrecy. Nanako didn't seem to mind it, claiming that it was cute, and Dojima gave them his blessing with only one word of warning. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Right

now thought, he was just contempt to having Chie be with him, and after their little "presents" at the door they were both in his room unpacking. They were almost done when

he decided to ask her about tomorrow. "Hey Chie?" She looked up from the box she was currently reaching into and replied. "Hmm? What's up Yu-kun?" He took a deep breath

and told her that it was time to tell the others. She looked at him for a long time before slowly reaching for his hand and saying. "Are you sure?" He nodded and answered.

"Yeah. I'm sure they won't eat us alive much." She laughed at this and the two resumed un packing and talking on what to tell the others.

Chie called the team together the next day simply telling them to head to Junes right away. She told Yu to stay hidden behind the group's usual table in the food court as she

waited for them to arrive. Yosuke was the first, wearing his school uniform as always with his white coat on top. He noticed the smirk on Chie's face and grew worried as he

asked. "What's wrong Chie? I didn't expect a call so soon after Yu left." She ignored him and simple told him to wait as the others arrived. Yukiko and Rise arrived together from

a cooking class, they tried to real Chie into it as well but they couldn't, and Teddie in his human form soon followed. Kanji and Naoto arrived as well, arguing about something or

another. When everyone was there Chie called for attention and said. "Okay guys, the reason I called you here today was to celebrate." They all grew confused at that and

Teddie piped up. "Celebrate? I know we solved the mystery Chie-chan but with Sensei gone now is it really the time?" Kanji spoke up afterwards. "Yeah, it just wouldn't be the

same without him here." At this Chie grinned and said. "Well good thing he is here!" Taking his cue Yu stepped out of hiding and surprised everyone with his being there. His

friends rushed him and asked why he was still in Inaba. After his explanation they all cheered and Yosuke went to get stake for all, with help from the others of course. Once

they all voiced their happiness at Yu being back and the stake was more or less gone Chie gave him a look and he called them to order. "It's good to see you guys again but

there is something else that Chie and I have to tell you. " At this the others grew silent except for Yosuke who joked. "Chie and I? What's up are you two dating behind our

backs?" At this Chie began to blush and Yu sighed as he smacked Yosuke and angrily snapped. "Yosuke! You ruined the surprise!" Everyone gasped and Yosuke chuckled

thinking it was a joke. When he saw Yu grab Chie's hand and attempt to calm her however his laughter died out and he asked. "Whoa wait a sec, you're serious?" Chie glared

at him and looked ready to sock him but instead she simply said. "Yes Yosuke, we're serious! You have a problem with that?" He smirked and shook his head as he jokingly

replied. "Not a one just took you guys forever is all!" Now Chie smacked him and as he sat their rubbing his now sore head the others congratulated the couple. "You have got

to spill everything Chie-chan!" Rise demanded as she began to gush over Chie. Teddie soon followed her and began to pester Yu as everyone else began to laugh. That is

everyone except Yukiko, who just sat there and stared. She didn't know why but when Chie admitted she was in a relationship with Yu something began to burn within her

heart. It was if she hated the fact that Chie wasn't single anymore and that Chie shouldn't be with Yu. "_What's wrong with me? I should be happy for Chie but instead it feels _

_as if my heart is on fire."_ Yukiko thought as she continued to stare at Chie. She and Chie had always been the best of friends but now that Yukiko thought about it ever since Yu

had moved to Inaba Chie had spent more time with him than with her. "_That's it, I must be jealous of Yu-kun getting more time with her! I'm so silly to think it was anything _

_else!"_ Yukiko assumed as the burning started to go away a little. "So, you two lovebirds have any other plans for today?" Rise giggled as she noticed Chie looking at her watch.

"Not really, why do you ask Rise?" Yu asked not liking the look she had on her face. The former idol giggled again and told them something that sent chills up Yu's spine": Rise

wanted to help Chie cook a meal. Now Yu had to admit, he loved Chie with every fiber of his body but he could not stand her cooking. True Rise had improved and could teach

Chie how to cook something edible but after last time he didn't want to risk it. "That's a great idea Rise-chan! " It was with this statement that Yu felt his heart stop as he saw

his girlfriend's eyes sparkle and he knew that she wouldn't be stopped now. Rise grinned at this and agreed at once. "Okay then, next Sunday I'll come over and show you this

killer recipe I just learned!" After everyone said goodbye and left Yu offered to take Chie home. She giggled and interlaced her arm with his as she said. "My I didn't take you for

a gentleman Yu-kun!" He smiled and softly kissed her forehead as he replied. "Well it's easy when you have to be polite to a princess such as you." She blushed and thought to

herself how lucky she was to have snagged this guy and how wonderful their lives would be now.

On the next Sunday Yu was awoken by his phone, and when he answered it he heard the cheery voice of his girlfriend. "Yu! Are you up yet?" He groaned and she took it as a

no but he still answered. "I am now, what's up?" "Get over to the Amagi Inn! And no breakfast, I don't want you to spoil your appetite!" He agreed and readied his stomach for

the pain it was likely ready to experience. On the way to the inn he ran into Teddie who seemed to be waiting for him. "There you are Sensei! I was wondering if I could go with

you and try Chie-chan's cooking!" Yu seemed surprised at the bear/human's excitement but he figured that if he brought Teddie along then he wouldn't be forced to eat that

much. "Okay Teddie, I suppose you can come along, just don't blame me when your stomach hurts!" The two then left for the Inn talking about a few things but mainly

preparing themselves for the "food" they were about to eat.

_I think this turned out alright maybe a bit played out in the end but good none the less. Next time the cooking nightmare begins and Kanji gets a talking to that he never _

_expected._

[1] For those who played Persona 4 you know that you can upgrade courage by eating whatever happens to be in the fridge in Dojima's house.


	2. Chapter 2: Pizza date

Herochan1313 doesn't own Persona 4, just plot.

Chie had risen early that day and after getting freshened up she headed straight for the Amagi Inn for her cooking lesson. It had been decided, by Rise, that the Inn was the

best possible place for the lesson as Yukiko had offered the inn's stoves for the task. All she wanted was to join in, which Rise agreed with at once. As she entered the Inn she

was greeted by Yukiko, who was already dressed despite how early it was, and showed her best friend into the kitchen. Once there Chie started to think this was a bad idea

as she saw Rise was covered in flour and was angrily yelling at a ball of dough as she tried to mash it with a rolling pin. "Come on you big ball of dough! Why won't you

flatten?" The former idol whined as she attempted to smash the dough again, only for it to return to its shape. Chie sighed and grabbed the rolling pin from here and showed

her how to flatten the dough correctly. "Wow, that was amazing Chie-chan! Looks like I don't have to teach you much!" Rise exclaimed as she began to dust herself off.

"Rise-chan didn't you learn the basics by now? If this keeps up Yosuke will start that "Mystery food X" thing again!" Rise pretended to look hurt and replied. "But we managed

to make that cake for Senpai and the others at Christmas!" That was true enough but since then they hadn't been able to make anything edible so Yosuke had labeled it as a

Christmas miracle. Chie noticed all the ingredients Rise had collected; dough, pepperoni, cheese, and a wide array of spices. "Are we making… pizza?" That was something she

hadn't expected after Rise's spicy omelet incident. "Yep! I figured Senpai would like something simple so we can try making a few once he gets here." Soon Chie and Yukiko

were dressed up in aprons and for about an hour the three tried with much gusto to make a simple pizza. Just as they finished them and set then in to bake they heard a knock

on the door and Yu entered accompanied by Teddie. The girls were a bit surprised at Teddie being there, but Chie was really embarrassed as she looked a mess. Over the hour

she took to create her pizza her clothes were covered in flour, as was her mouth, and she was sweating pretty badly. But that didn't matter to her boyfriend as Yu boldly

grabbed her hand and dragged her to him. Before she could protest his lips were forced upon hers and for a moment she forgot that they were in crowded room. That is until

Rise gasped and said. "Senpai! I didn't know you were so bold!" Yu looked at her before releasing Chie, his mouth now covered in flour, and he smugly told the former idol.

"What's wrong with showing my affection to my girlfriend Rise? You're not jealous are you?" Rise started to blush and for a second Chie cold swore that she looked at Teddie.

They all laughed at this except for Yukiko, who for some reason was staring at Chie rather oddly as if enraged at what she had seen. "So." Yu started, bring Chie back to earth.

"What have you created for me Chie-chan?" She began to fidget a bit as she always did when he called her that but told him about the pizza. "That sounds good Chie-chan!"

Teddie piped up, then followed by asking. "What's pizza?" They all laughed this time, even Yukiko, as Rise explained to the bear about the food. "Pizza is an Italian food Teddie!

You must know about Italy right? They say food from there is best eaten by lovers!" Everyone thought she'd been acting flirty as always but when she gave Teddie a very

small, yet still noticed, wink the bear/human started to blush. Just as they were about to question her, the timers on the stoves went off and Rise excused herself to check the

food. As she left Teddie became confused and flustered, a first for the bear, and he asked Yu. "Sensei? What was that about?" Yu admitted he had no idea but Chie could figure

it out. "Teddie, I think Rise might…like you." Teddie looked at Chie as if she'd just said the sky is blue and answered. "Well duh she likes me Chie-chan! We are friends after all."

Chie and the others sighed at the bear's ignorance and Yukiko stepped in to dumb it down. "No Teddie, she means that Rise likes you a lot, like a boyfriend." Teddie took this in

and then within seconds he fainted. Upon hearing this Rise turned and noticed Teddie lying on the ground she began to panic, but when she saw he was just sleeping she

relaxed. She had gotten the three pizzas out and once Yu saw them his stomach began to growl. After ten minutes of waiting for Teddie to get up, once he did Rise attack

hugged him, they all sat down to eat. Teddie went first, trying out the bright red Pizza that was most likely Rise's. Once he bit into a slice his face grew red and he started to

pass out again. "Did you add something spicy again Rise-chan?" Yukiko asked as she handed Teddie a glass of water. When Rise began to blush they took that as a yes and Yu

tried some of Chie's. To his amazement it tasted great, and when she asked how it was he handed her a slice. "Wow! This tastes great! But what about Yukiko's?" Chie asked.

Yukiko grabbed a slice of hers and before she said anything she took a nibble… then nearly threw up. She looked upset but when Chie placed a hand on her shoulder to cheer

up Yukiko's heart skipped a beat. "Cheer up Yukiko! There's always next time right?" Yukiko nodded but when her friend removed her hand she felt sad. "Again with these

feelings…. They can't possibly be what I think they are, are they?" Yukiko thought as she found herself staring at Chie and Yu, who were in the middle of another kiss. After a

few hours the group went their separate ways, with Yukiko heading to Kanji's to ask him something she knew he'd hate.

It didn't take long for Yukiko to head to Kanji's but when she found him she had to hold back a laughing fit. He had been in his room with Naoto watching TV but when Yukiko

noticed what they were watching she began to chuckle. Kanji gave her a look and asked very calmly. "Is there something wrong Yukiko-senpai? " She stopped chuckling and

explained. "I came to talk to you Kanji but I didn't know Naoto was busy watching a soap opera." At this Naoto sighed and corrected the girl. "I'm not the one watching this

trash; Kanji insisted we watch his stories when I came here." That was the last straw as Yukiko began to laugh and Kanji angrily threatened her. "Don't think I won't hit you

senpai! It doesn't mean anything because I watch this!" He would have continued but Naoto sighed and stopped him by aiming her gun, how she got it past Kanji's mom was

was a mystery, and told her boyfriend. "Kanji, I told you that if you couldn't control that temper I'd shoot you." To Yukiko's surprise Kanji began to grin and he said. "Naoto I

can't tell whether I should be scared or aroused." To Yukiko's surprise Naoto blushed and replied. "Why not both?" The two looked ready to leap into each other's arms and

make out but Yukiko quickly exclaimed. "Kanji-kun! I came here to ask you… something." Kanji and Naoto stopped playing around and Kanji knew she was serious. He sat back

down with a sigh and asked. "Senpai if you need someone to talk to why me? Why not Chie or Yu?" At the sound of those names Kanji was surprised to see the normally calm

Yukiko get a look of anger on her face. "Okay then… what's on your mind Yukiko?" She calmed herself and looked a little sad as she mumbled. "I think that I have feelings for

Chie."A thick silence entered the room and Kanji thought he had heard that wrong so he asked. "W-What was that Senpai?" It was then that the anger overtook Yukiko and

she screamed something that she'd been trying to repress for days. "I SAID I THINK I LOVE CHIE!" As soon as Yukiko said this she gasped and her friends couldn't believe their

ears. Even the always calm Naoto had her face filled with shock. Kanji shook his head and gave Yukiko a look as he asked. "Sempai… If that's true why tell me? Unless…. Ah

damn it all to hell I told you guys I'm not like that!" Yukiko wasn't surprised at his reaction, but when she finally realized what that burning in her heart was about she knew he

was the only one should could talk to. "I know Kanji, and I'm sorry. But I can't talk to anyone else about it, and if Chie ever found out then I'm afraid she'd leave me!" Kanji

wasn't the smartest teen in Inaba but eve he saw where this was going. He looked Yukiko in the eyes and asked her in a serious tone. "Before you say anything else, are you

sure that you're not imagining things senpai? Maybe you have a bad case of heartburn?" Yukiko snapped angrily at him the second he finished. "I'm positive! The second I saw

Yu kiss her…I got really hot and for a second I wanted to trade places with Yu." Kanji and Naoto exchanged glances and they both knew that this wouldn't be solved easily. The

three talked for a little while longer before ultimately deciding on one thing: Yukiko's true feelings were to remain a secret. "So what's next senpai? Are you just going to let

these feelings build up?" Naoto asked the older girl. Yukiko hadn't thought about that, she'd never be able to tell Chie about these feelings but she also wouldn't be able to

stand the sight of Chie and Yu together. "I... don't really know Naoto-chan, but I know that I can't tell Chie about this. She's so happy with Yu-kun right now, and my heart

would die if I destroy that happiness." Naoto and Kanji understood but the ace detective reminded her senpai about the negatives of that plan. "I agree with you senpai, but

you know as well as I do that if you keep your feelings bottled up a shadow may form." Yukiko knew the young detective was right, but she saw no way to solve this without

anyone ending up with a broken heart. Kanji had been quiet for a while but when he saw his friend struggling with this he gave her an honest option on what to do. "Listen

Yukiko-senpai, the only thing you can do now is just tell Chie how you feel. It's going to be tough but I think she won't flip out that much." Yukiko felt her heart jump at the

suggestion but she knew the young juvenile was right. But she didn't know how to even begin telling Chie, let along admitting her feelings towards her. But she reached into

her pocket, grabbed her phone and began to text.

Elsewhere at the Dojima household, Yu was helping Chie "relax". Both teens were in his room and to Yu's surprise, and delight, Chie had him pinned to the wall and was in the

middle of devouring his face. She was in the middle of swapping tongues when her phone began to ring and she was forced to ease up. Yu moved his head closer, seeing as

she still had him pinned and whispered into her ear. "Leave it." She blushed and wanted to do just that and return to chomping on his lips but when she saw who had texted

her she grew worried. She released Yu, much to his dismay, and read the short text from her best friend. "Chie I need to talk to you about something. Yu-kun can follow if he

wants." Upon seeing this Chie began to panic but Yu hugged her from behind and kissed her to comfort her. She thanked him and asked if he wanted to go along. "Yeah, if

something's up I may need to be there to protect you." She rolled her eyes at that and replied. " Hey didn't I tell you that I'd protect you when you asked me out? I think I can

handle whatever Yukiko has waiting for us." He laughed and leaned his girlfriend to the Amagi Inn wondering what was up.

Upon entering Yukiko's room at the Inn Chie could tell that something was up as her best friend looked like she'd been crying. Beside her was Kanji and Naoto who looked out

of place and a bit embarrassed .Chie looked at Yukiko and asked her what was up. Her friend didn't answer right away but after a few seconds she managed to look Chie in the

eyes and tell her something that caused Chie's heart to stop. "Chie... I've been thinking it over for a while now but I have to tell you something." Chie kneeled down and placed

a hand on her friend's shoulder and calmly asked. "Okay, what is it?" Yukiko began to sob a bit but she sucked it up and answered. "Chie… I think that I have feelings for you."

The room grew silent and for a moment Chie didn't know what she had just heard. Yu had heard this as well and had a few confused feelings rise up at the mention of these

words. "Yukiko… do you mean that you like me?" Chie asked after moments of thick silence. Her friend began to sob again but nodded and replied. "I didn't think it was like that

but when you told us that you were dating Yu senpai I began to understand how I felt about you. But you must hate me now." She began to sob deeper and Chie looked at Yu

and the other two who nodded at her sight. Chie then surprised Yukiko by hugging her and telling her. "Silly girl, I could never hate you. I don't care if you're straight or not, I'm

your friend first and critic second." Yukiko began to sob even more and soon Chie was comforting her as Yu was lead away by Kanji and Naoto to let the two be. Everything

seemed to be going good, but deep within his heart Yu felt something awaking and he knew whatever it was it wasn't good.

_All done! Not sure of this is as good as the last chapter but I'm still proud of it regardless. Next up we see how Yu responds to this news._


	3. Chapter 3: the meeting of parents

Herochan1313 doesn't own Persona 4, ATLUS does.

Yu wasn't feeling his best when he returned home that night, so he headed to his room once he got there. However it took him quite a while before his eyes

managed to stay shut, and when they did he felt a strange darkness overtaking him. When his dream began Yu found himself at the river where Chie had admitted

her feelings for him. But something was wrong; the river was dry, the grass was now brown, and there was too much silence in the area. "Aw what's wrong Mr.

Casanova? A little bit of silence scaring you?" Yu was shocked at the sound of this voice and slowly turned towards the river, and found himself meeting his

shadow. Shadow Yu looked just like the real one, but with a dark aura around him and those yellow eyes. The shadow was sitting in the middle of the dry river on

top of throne of sorts that had Izanagi's coat on its back. He was also playing with four tarot cards that Yu noticed had familiar Personas on them: Suzuka Gongen,

Kanzeon, Amaterasu, and Yamoto-takeru. All the ultimate Personas for his female team mates. His shadow began to grin when it saw him eyeing the cards and he

began to explain. "You were wondering about these? Well seeing as how you managed to woo Ms. Kung fu you neglected to remember OUR other women. "Yu

hadn't the foggiest idea on what he meant so hid shadow sighed in annoyance and continued. " You can't stand here and tell me you never noticed how the other's

all looked at you? You the new student from the big city, the boy that took charge in the murder cases, the boy who helped them find their true selves!" The cards

then starting to glow and broke, and when their glow died down Yu saw that the cards had transformed into the Shadows of his female friends. For the most part

they looked the same as they did in the TV world, although Shadow Yukiko and Rise were wearing far more creepy outfits, and each had a look of lust towards him.

"Senpai, would you like some extra special service? Shadow Rise asked as she began to grind on Yu, much to his shock. "Hands off my prince you slut! He'd rather

take me away and let Chie be our slave!" Shadow Yukiko said as she grabbed Yu's other leg, pinning him down. Shadow Naoto then began to grab Yu's shoulders

with her coat sleeves and whined. "No Senpai is mine! Mine!" Yu was in a pickle right now and his shadow just looked at him as if he was a TV show. Suddenly a

murderous aura arose and Shadow Chie walked over to Yu and began dragging the other women off of him. "I hate to tell you bitches, but he's mine! Now step off

or I'll tear those perky asses up!" Shadow Chie then grabbed Yu by his collar and forced him to kiss her. Normally when Yu kissed Chie he felt as if all his troubles

didn't exist, but this was different. Shadow Chie was very demanding; Yu could tell by the way her tongue kept on forcing itself into his mouth. When the ordeal

was over Shadow Chie moved away from Yu, a line of saliva keeping them connected she then went to Shadow Yukiko and began making out. Yu had enough of

this, he pushed the shadow Chie away and faced his own shadow and asked. "What is this? What did you mean about "our" women?" Shadow Yu chuckled and

stood up to face his real self. "Simple, you went straight for Chie and didn't bother thinking of the others." He snapped his fingers and the other shadows returned

to card form, but were still talking. "Senpai makes me feel like people see past Risette, I love that!" "I was thinking about leaving the Inn but Yu make me realize

that the Inn is my future plus I could never leave Chie!" "I was so fixed on being a detective that I forgot how to act like one, but Senpai helped me with that, I

love him!" All these voices sounded like his friends but Yu couldn't believe what they were saying, it's true he helped them out but he never noticed they had

feelings toward him. As if it could read his thoughts shadow Yu chuckled and said. "'You never noticed because it never occurred to you that you could score with

multiple honeys. You just stuck with boring old Chie… but guess what? I'm not like you; I'll take anything I desire because I deserve it! And if threat inn keeping

whore wants anything of mine, they I'll kill her." The tarot cards in his hand broke again and all the female shadows returned and pounced on Yu. Their hands went

everywhere and soon he was trapped under a pile of bodies as his shadow grinned and said. "See you soon…partner."

Yu's eyes snapped open and he was welcomed from his nightmare by the light of mourning. He started to breathe heavily as he recalled what he'd just faced. "_Was_

_ it all a dream? No… I couldn't dream up my own shadow, the other's maybe but not me. Should I call everyone and tell them-"Yu's_ thoughts were interrupted by

his cell phone ringing and he answered to hear Chie's voice. "Hey Yu, you busy today?" He quickly calmed down before she could detect anything and calmly

replied. "Nope, why?" She giggled and answered. "I want you to meet my parents today! That's okay right?" For a second Yu thought about taking his odds with

the shadows but he sucked it up and replied. "No problem at all Chie-Chan… should I be worried?" He heard her gasp and she didn't answer for a while until she

managed to softly say. "My dad's out for blood, he keeps saying "Who's this city boy who stole my little girl?"." Yu gulped and with that he hung up and got to work

dressing himself and cleaning up. It was only after he left that he remembered his dream, but he figured his shadow couldn't hurt him in the real world… right?

Elsewhere at the Tofu shop Rise had also risen, no pun intended, from quite a strange dream. She had found herself back at the Mari-Q strip club but for some

reason she wasn't upset with it. She was dressed in her Risette bikini and to her great embarrassment and she was "servicing" Yu Senpai. She had shook it off as a

very naughty dream but to be honest when she heard he was with Chie a small part of her began to fill with venom. "_Why would Senpai be satisfied with her? I'm _

_an idol after all! Senpai should be with me!" _Such thoughts had filled her head at the time but she dismissed them as petty jealously. But after her dream, the

thoughts returned this time more angry and suggestive. She didn't bat them away this time; rather she embraced them and said. "It's time for Risette to visit

Senpai!" She quickly got dressed, made an excuse for her grandma, and headed off to the only place her beloved Yu could be: Chie's.

Naoto found herself questioning her sanity that morning, that night her dreams took her to the secret base of the TV world and she found herself acting childish. Yu

was there too and he kept on saying things like "You're so cute when you're like this." Or "Let me take care of you forever Naoto." When the ace detective awoke

she had a blush on her face and a few stray thoughts swimming in her head. _"Well when Senpai told us they were dating it did sting a bit, but I'm not a spoiled _

_brat who fusses when she gets upset… or am I?"_ She dressed herself and got to the streets of Inaba quickly with one goal in mind: Convince Yu to be with her!

Kanji had been up that morning to work on a doll set that he'd stayed up to work on that night, it was good that he did because he saw something that would be

critical for Yu to know. He was half way done with a bunny doll when he saw a very flustered Rise run by. "Hey Rise, what's the rush?" He called getting a strange

reply. "Hi Kanji I'm off to seduce Yu Senpai!" He almost did a double take on that when not moments later Naoto rushed by saying. "Hello Kanji, I am off to

convince Yu to love me!" Kanji blinked hard then without a word grabbed his phone, dialed Yosuke's number, and when it picked up he said. "Senpai? We got a

problem…"

"Okay, just try not to say anything that could give my dad a chance to go for the kill." Once Yu made it to the Satonaka household his girlfriend greeted him with a

kiss and this warning. "He's… not going to hurt me is he?" The silverette asked as he began to envision a shotgun to his face, but his girlfriend quickly convinced

him otherwise. The two were about to go in when they heard a high pitched "Senpai!" And Yu was knocked to the floor by Rise. Chie was shocked and asked the

idol. "Rise! What the hell are you doing?" For a split second Chie swore Rise's eyes glowed yellow as the idol spat out. "Back off! I'm talking to senpai!" Rise then

began to giggle wildly and inched close to Yu's face when another blur pushed her aside and took her place: Naoto. "Naoto? Why are you?-"Yu's question was killed

before it was finished as Naoto firmly planted her lips on his. Everything was going crazy so more people arrived on the scene: Kanji and Yosuke. Kanji managed

to grab the now kicking and screaming Naoto while Yosuke grabbed Rise, who was trying to claw Chie's eyes out. "S-Senpai? What's going on with these guys?

"Kanji asked as he barely dodged a blow from Naoto, who had reverted from her normally cool and collected self to a screaming kid. " Let me go Kanji! Let me be

with senpai! "Rise wasn't better off as she was crying and trying to attack Chie for no good reason. " Guys can't you keep them quiet? My parents are bound to

hear them!" As if on cue Chie's front door began to open and with a gasp Chie's parents were on the scene.

Sorry to cut this so short but don't worry Persona fans, I've another story coming out soon that might appease that hunger for Persona. Until then dear readers.


	4. Chapter 4: Conflict to love

Herochan1313 doesn't own P4 just plot.

"Crap! Hurry and get them out of here!"

Chie hissed as they head her front door open. While it took some doing so Youske and Kanji managed to drag their two friends away.

Just as they had managed to hide, and stop Rise's sudden zest for swearing, Chie's parents arrived on the scene. Chie's father

reminded Yu of a badger, soft and fuzzy yet able to mawl you like that. He looked very similar to Chie with a same build and same

dusty hair color.

"So you're Yu-kun huh? Don't know why my little girl's so damn fixed on you…"

Yu wasn't so surprised at this outburst, having expecting something like this from Mr. Satonaka, but when his wife hissed out.

"Hisodi! I told you not to say that when he came!" Mrs. Satonaka was far gentler , looking like an older Chie with long black hair. She

smiled warmly at Yu and introduced herself.

"Hello Yu. My name is Chifu and my husband and I are happy to meet you."

Yu thought he heard Mr. Satonaka mumble something but a look from his wife he softened and added.

"Yes, Chie's been talking about you nonstop. She more fixated on you then steak…"

At this Chie began to blush and looked ready to kill her father when Yu chuckled and replied.

"Yes she is quite a carnivore isn't she?"

Chie's face was nearly the same shade of red as Sussano-o's hair as she flustered about saying.

"W-What? I'm not a carnivore! I eat other stuff!"

At this everyone else laughed and Yu told her rather bluntly.

"Chie the only time you act anything not covered in grease or made from something dead is when Yukiko-san forced you to eat a

salad."

Chie glared daggers at her boyfriend, ignoring her parents for a moment, and calmly said.

"Yu Narukami don't you dare make me remember that dark day again! I HAD NIGHTMARES FOR WEEKS!"

Just as her rant came to a close she cracked her knuckles turned to her parents and kindly asked.

"Will you two excuse us for a second?"

Without waiting for a replay Chie yelled a battle cry and began to comically chase her boyfriend who , despite the playful smirk on his

face, was quite terrified at his spunky dragon with deadly legs began to catch up.

"On second thought I like the boy, reminds me of a young snarky me."

Hisodi laughed as he and his wife watched their daughter chase her boyfriend.

"Reminds me of all the times you had to run in terror after saying my name sounded like some foreign candy."

Chifu joked as she silently praised her daughter for being a chip off the old block.

Elsewhere Kanji and Youske were having trouble keeping hold of Rise and Naoto, luckily for them help had arrived.

"Eh? Narukami? Weren't you with Satonaka?"

Youske asked as he and Kanji were surprised to see Yu boldly walking towards them. While both of the girls were happy to see him

Kanji and Youske felt something was off about him. He looked the same true, but for some reason his smile seemed a bit uneasy.

"Don't worry June's prince! The little carnivore kept her parents at bay."

At this both boy grew extremely suspicions but before they could ask who this imposter really was both girls began to glow like

shadows [1]. Taking this as his chance "Yu" smirked and raised his hand and as a black tarot card lowered into he cried.

"PERSONA!"

At once the card broke and Izanagi formed, or at least something like Izanagi. It was the same Persona but its coat was bright red and

its mask black. It was wrapped up in chains and looked to be crying out in pain. The boys were caught off guard and before they could

react the girls managed to push them aside and duck as the false Yu sent his Persona at them. Just after it struck them down with its

"Cleave" attack they saw both girls side-hug "Yu" as he smirked and said.

"Sorry,_ friends_. But no one gets between me and my toys!"

Meanwhile back with the two lovebirds Chie had finally caught Yu and was dealing out his "punishment". Her lips had only just begun

devouring his when they both heard a familiar ringtone from her cell phone (_Beauty of destiny_) and Chie released her prisoner and

sighed as she prepared to answer it. Yu's hand shot up just as she was about to hit the "answer" button and she heard him said in a

surprisingly threatening voice.

"Leave it."

She would have done just that but unfortunely for Yu he'd been a second late and Chie had managed to hit the button and seconds

later they heard Yukiko scream.

"YU NARUKAMI! WHY DID YOU TRY TO KILL KANJI AND YOUSKE!"

This brought Yu's attention and he grabbed the phone from his girlfriend and asked Yukiko what she meant.

" I was doing some shopping for the inn when I found them knocked out, when they came too they said you attacked them with a

persona!"

Yu felt his blood freeze at this but suddenly Youske took the phone from Yukiko and explained what happened.

"S-Someone who looked like you? Could it be?"

Chie had barely said this aloud when they felt a chill in the air and behind them they heard someone with a distorted voice laugh. They

turned and saw the imposter Yu along with Rise and Naoto; both with yellow eyes and shadow auras.

"W-Who are you?"

Chie demanded as she struck a fighting pose alongside Yu.

The fake laughed again and informed them.

"Ah you can't guess it carnivore? I am Yu Narukami, the real Yu Narukami! Unlike your boyfriend there I'm not afraid of claiming what's mine!"

At this the two girls at his side began to giggle and blush but the real Yu knew from this rant who this fake was.

"You're my shadow…. Sorry but I have to kill you."

While this startled Chie Yu's shadow just smirked and replied.

"Damn blunt as always huh? Sorry but you're me if you like it or not!"

Yu took no time getting to work, despite being unarmed, he tried to punch the shadow but Naoto got n his way and forced him to halt.

"Muhahahahaha! You see! That shit's why you always lose it all! Not me; I WON'T LOSE ANYTHING THIS TIME!"

Shadow said this to get to Yu and to Chie's shock it hit the bull's-eye as Yu suddenly yelled.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! I WON'T LOSE ANYONE THIS TIME! YOU'RE NOT ME!"

Like always the second Yu said that his shadow began to laugh wildly and his aura grew darker as he said.

"You're me alright! And with or without you I'll claim everything in this world as mine!"

As Yu began to faint from the shadow's awakening Chie went to grab him when she heard a familiar annoying voice cry out.

"Bear-sona!"

Kintoki-Doji came on the scene a moment later and with a well timed Bufudyne spell managed to catch the shadow off guard mid

transformation leaving him half Yu, half Izanagi. Chie sighed in relief as Teddie; along with the others, finally arrived. Seeing near all

the seekers of truth together shadow Yu grew uneasy and with a sigh he told the Persona user.

"Fine! You fools may win for now….but I'll be back to claim what's mine! Until then…"

Before they could stop him shadow Yu grabbed Rise and Naoto and all three faded into the shadows. As everyone watched this Chie

went to Yu and begged him to wake up, ignoring the others when they tried to move her.

"Leave her be….. we have other things to worry about."

Youske said as they began to talk about what had just happened.

When everyone had calmed down and regained their senses they began to think of how to save Naoto and Rise.

"He must have went to the TV world but….how could he have entered Inaba in the first place?"

Youske asked receiving shrugs in response. By this point Yu had awakened but he had a rare look of shame/rage and was silent. Chie

tried to cheer him up but he couldn't face her and kept blaming himself.

"Yu this isn't your fault! We had no idea this could happen!"

She tried to argue but he looked at her and coldly remarked.

"It is my fault! I… never wanted my shadow to appear because I knew! I would lose someone again!"

The others hated to see Yu; whom they always say as perfect, break down like this but considering that he'd always move from town to

town or "lost something". But to the groups great surprise Chie had enough of her boyfriend's pity party and slapped him hard as she

yelled.

"Get a hold of yourself Narukami!"

Before Yu could get over his shock Chie attacked him again, this time with her lips and after kissing him hard on the lips for several

moments she looked him in the eyes and said .

"Does it look like you lost anything?"

He looked around the table and saw his friends; who he'd gone through so much with, and he felt a sense of trust. He knew these

people wouldn't leave his side anytime soon like so many of the others he'd lost. He looked at Chie the longest and saw in her eyes a

fire that had warmed his heart for the longest time now. His trademark smile returned and he nodded at them and said.

"Right. I apologize for acting childish you guys."

They all nodded and without anymore words said they headed _to the _TV for one last mission.

_Sorry to end this so early but it'll pick up soon promise!_


	5. Chapter 5:Love saves all

**Herochan1313 doesn't own P4 just plot.**

"Wait a second…didn't we make this place all paradise-like and stuff?"

Upon entering the TV world once more Yu and the gang were surprised to see the one peaceful world once again in turmoil. There was no sight of shadow Yu

but Teddie picked up on his scent and they found the dungeon. It was a huge castle, but unlike Yukiko's this castle was much larger and far more terrifying.

It had the gang on edge but they needed to save their friends quickly. Yu must have still looked upset because the next thing he knew Chie grabbed him and

planted her lips firmly on his. His lips weren't as eager as before so she took a risk and bite down on his lower lip. It was hard enough to draw blood which

surprised him greatly, letting Chie lap up a drop of blood as she said. "Feel better? Or do you need a spanking?" For the first time ever Yu Narukami blushed

as he was struck speech less. The others were just as stunned, Kanji even having a massage nosebleed, until Youske cleared his throat and said. "Hey guys?

You can do whatever perverted things you do later! Right now we gotta save Naoto and Rise!" They nodded and the team set off into the dudgeon. At first it

was fairly easy; few shadows were even in the area. The shadows that were there were barely a fight, meaning that they were in for something sinister soon.

About five floors in they met with the first obstacle: Shadow Naoto! The half mechanical shadow looked the same as last time but now she seemed to be

much stronger. "Long time no see children! I cannot allow you to go further, for my king has ordered your destruction." Shadow Naoto cried this out as she

faced the team and began the battle at once. The shadow fired off her mute ray attack at Chie, restricting the girl's use of her Persona. Kanji roared in

outrage at this and summoned Rokuten Maoh.r. His mighty swing attack grazed the shadow's wing and lowering it. Once the shadow landed Youske sent it

flying back up with his wind spell, allowing Yu to finish it up with Izanagi-no-Okami and Myriad truths. However once the shadow started to fade the team

was shocked to discover the real Naoto within the shadow. As soon as she fell to the ground she was caught by Kanji and the gang sighed in relief as she

opened her eyes. "S-Senpai? What happened? Last I recall I had the sudden urge to parade myself around you." The detective asked as she began to stager

about, only to be held by Kanji again. After Yu explained the situation to her she blushed and tried to apologize for her behavior." I'm sorry for acting so

crazy senpai. I…held in my true feelings for you for so long that my shadow took over. "After she said Yu smiled and replied. "It's not your fault Naoto,

neither me nor Chie blame you." At that Chie picked up and added. "Yeah Naoto! I don't blame you at all!" With that said the group rushed on to find Rise,

not noticing that they were being watched.

"My king, why have you stopped partaking of my fruit?" Shadow Yu had stopped kissing Shadow Rise at the moment when he sensed Naoto being free. He

had seen everything and it enraged him to have his things stolen. True he had many more brides at his disposal but still he hated losing his toys. "They stole

my toy, I own everything I see. No one steals my things!" He would have sent them to hell right then and there but out of nowhere a chain sprang at him

from behind and tied him down. "Aw is the little baby cranky? Can't handle losing your toys?" Shadow Chie sneered at her captive as she said this, pissing

Shadow Yu off. "What the hell are you doing you tomboy bitch?! How dare you stop your master-"That was all the Nega-Narukami got out before the sinister

Satonaka slapped him and told him straight out. "Listen here, I belong to know one but myself. I'm just here so that the fake Yu can learn that he belongs to

me!" As if to further tease him the shadow then savagely kissed him to the point of him begging for more. She then stopped and walked away as if nothing

had happened. "Damn you! How dare you do this to me!" Shadow Yu cried in rage as he tried to free himself and chase after Shadow Chie.

Meanwhile the team had passed another five floors with no shadow encounters at all, as if they were being led somewhere. Naoto even said this outright and

somehow Yu felt as if she was right: They were just being toyed with. Yu knew that he'd have a shadow the second he'd learn that Izanami had repressed his

shadow to call forth Izanagi, but he never would have imagined it'd be this cruel. As much as he'd hate to admit it his shadow was exactly like him, a mirror

that could show people what they want. He always knew just what to say to get the proper benefits but it made him sound so…inhuman. True he'd never use

this power for evil, but he never felt right using it to begin with. That was why his shadow had to be stopped, so that no one else could see how inhuman he

truly was. More so Chie, if she saw how he really was who knows what she'd do to him? Yu's thoughts were severed as they felt a chill in the air and there

next foe: Shadow Rise. She was the same as last time the team encountered her, scantily clad and not sounding serious at all. "Oh looky you guys made it all

the way here! That deserves a special treat!" She transformed into her true form and began to scan their personas like last time so they were hosed from the

get go. However luck was on their side as for some reason she still couldn't scan Teddie so the bear told his friends to go on ahead. "I'll help Rise-chan out!

I'll prove to her that I can be her bear-friend!" The bear said, earning a few groans from his friends as they went ahead. Once they were gone a rare frown

was on the bear's face as he thought back to a few days ago during the pizza making class. After Chie and Yu had left the bear and idol had a little "talk".

"_I guess Chie senpai told you how I feel about you huh?" After the others had left and Teddie had been awakened from his faint attack Rise wanted to talk to_

_ him. After she'd said this however she couldn't look the bear/boy in the eye and her face was as red as a tomato. She had hoped to whatever god would _

_listen that he'd be dense as always and not understand but to her great shock he told her. "Yes she did, and to be honest Rise-chan I really like you too." _

_There wasn't a bear pun or nonsense word in that entire sentence like he normally would. He closed the distance between them by grabbing her hand in a _

_bold move as he resumed expressing his true self. "I'm a shadow, so I can't really understand about relationships like sensei and Chie's, but if you like me _

_and if I like you isn't that enough?" Tears of joy began to fall from the idol's eyes as she pulled him in and in one quick motion their lips met with a clash of _

_passion. Despite his childlike knowledge Teddie knew how to kiss quite well, eagerly willing his tongue to enter her mouth. They seemed to stand there for _

_hours, not able to get their hunger for the other fully satisfied no matter how they tried. After what seemed like eternity they both separated for air, still _

_connected by a thin line of salvia. After an awkward moment Rise finally gathered the courage to ask her huggable bear the question that had been on her_

_ mind for a while. "Teddie…will you be my boyfriend?" Teddie paused to think and then replied with a cheesy grin. "I'll be more then that Rise-chan! I'll be_

_ your Bear-friend!" She had to laugh at that, it was so like him to say something so corny. The new couple then kissed again, aiming to try and get that _

_hunger all satisfied one kiss at a time. _

Back with Teddie in the castle he was facing the shadow of his girlfriend with tears of rage blocking his view as she began to taunt him. "You again? You may

have surprised me last time but I won't pull punches this time around!" Teddie remained silent for once as he calmly began to walk towards the shadow.

Shadow Rise then began her assault firing different magic spells at the bear as he walked towards her, but they were soon blocked as that strange "Bear-

zerk" aura returned to him. She grew more freighted as more of her attacks faded away and soon the bear was right at her face and she screamed in terror

as he raised a paw in the air ready to strike. When the attack never came shadow Rise looked to see that Teddie had removed his bear head and had, very

awkwardly, began kissing her "face". Before the shadow could react her real self began fighting within her to regain control, and soon the final nail was pulled

as Teddie looked the shadow in the eye and told her. "Rise-chan… I love you." That did it, with those three words the shadow faded away and the real Rise

was set free. She fell straight into Teddie's arms and once her eyes opened she lunged at the bear with a heated kiss that stole his breath. When they parted

she looked her boyfriend in the eye as she happily told him. "I love you too Teddie."

Elsewhere the rest of the team was nearing the end of the dudgeon and Yu was starting to look depressed again. Rather than tease him in broad daylight

again Chie simply held his hand and gave him a kind look. Once the team made it to the final door they paused for a moment to look at their leader. Without

hesitation Yu nodded and walked up to open the door, ready to face himself. Imagine his surprise when he saw his shadow chained up to a chair and being

beaten by the shadow of Chie. As if on cue Shadow Chie turned around and smirked as she looked at the team in front of her. "About time you got here! I

was starting to get bored teaching the "king" some manners! So have you finely decided to ditch the faker for me Narukami?" She said as she abandoned

shadow Yu and walked towards the real one. The real Chie took great offence yo this and summoned Suzuka Goten for a "rainy death "attack, only for the

shadow's aura to block it. Yu started to panic as the shadow walked towards him and resumed her rant. "How do you live with her? She's a meat eating man

in drag, while I'm all women!" She then was right under Yu and before anyone could react the shadow forced Yu to kiss her. Like in his dream she tasted of

blood and death as opposed to Chie's sweet taste of steak. Luckily the shadow was soon shoved off by the real Chie who roared in outrage. The Shadow

slowly backed up as the team summoned their Personas, knowing that she was over powered the shadow took a risk. She jumped back towards the still

chained up shadow Yu and rammed her fist trough his heart. The team gasped as all of shadow Yu's power began to flow into shadow Chie, giving the female

shadow much more power. In mere moments shadow Yu was no more and all his power was helping shadow Chie transform into something far more sinister.

The team braced themselves as the shadow turned into her new true form: A grey skinned Chie riding atop a huge dragon chained to the ground. "I am a

shadow, the true self. If I can't control Yu Narukami, then no one will!" The shadow started the battle off by using skull cracker on Kanji, and it must have

been charged because it knocked Kanji out fast. Youske tried to fight back with brave blade but the attack did barely any damage to the shadow. It

responded to Youske's onslaught by slapping him away like a fly, knocking him out cold. Just as it seemed like they would lose this battle a bright flash of

blue shined down and took Yu away with Chie dragged along.

When the light died down Yu found himself in a very familiar place that he'd been too a lot the past year. A limo that had a velvet theme going on and two

people sitting in front of him, a long nosed man and golden haired woman. "Welcome to the velvet room, it is good to see you again. And it appears you

brought a guest." Yu looked around and saw Igor's words to be true as Chie was sitting next to him confused. "Yu? Where are we?" After quickly explain

about the Velvet room Yu asked Igor what they were doing there. "It seems as if you need my help once again, as you cannot handle the current encounter

without it." The two teens thought about shadow Chie and had to agree with the strange man. How could they fight something that KO'd two of their friends

in one hit. Igor waved his hand in front of them and summoned two tarot cards: one for Suzuka-Goten, and one for Izanagi-no-Okami. Soon he clasped his

hands together and the two cards merged into one powerful Persona. It didn't change in form, but now both Persona's were intertwined as one, in a sort of

dance motion. "By giving yourselves to the power of true love you are able two wield this Persona, with it you can counter any attack. Until you need me

once again my young friends." With Igor's last words the light returned and the teens returned to the TV world as if they never left. Chie's shadow looked at

them with a hate filled eyes as she gathered energy for her last attack. As she prepared to hurl the ball of energy Yu held on to Chie closely and whispered

into her ear. "I love you." With those words said the two met for a kiss and summoned their new Persona: Izanagi/ Suzuka. Shadow Chie growled in outrage

at this and without saying hurled the ball of pure energy at them. Yu and Chie looked at the impending doom as they both said in one voice. "LOVE!" A shield

of holy light covered the two (and Naoto who was still in awe at this.) and it bounced the attack back at the shadow. It struck with more power than it had

before and it finished the shadow right there. "NO! It was suppose to be different this time! He's mine!" As the shadow faded in split back into the shadows of

Yu and Chie, each looking beaten to a pulp. Their real versions slowly walked up to them and said in the same voice again. "You're me and I'm you." The

shadows looked sad but then they embraced each other as they nodded and returned to the hearts of their hosts. Once that was done the two teens fell right

then and there a s all their friends came to help. Even Teddie had returned with Rise, who was still in his arms bridal style, as they congratulated the couple.

But at the moment Yu wasn't concerned with that, for he had to ask Chie something that couldn't wait anymore. "Chie?" She looked at him with a warm smile

and answered. "Yes Yu?" The next thing he said caused all the girls, save Naoto, to cry and the guys to gasp. "Chie Satonaka….will you marry me?" Chie

blushed deeply at the question, it wasn't that she didn't love him but they were still so young. But she knew if there was anyone she'd love to spend her life

with it was him. " Yes Yu! I will!" And with that the two kissed and sealed their deal as their lives became forever connected by the chain of fate.

**And with that I'm done! This may very well be the next to last chapter as I can't see any other conflicts. Unless one pops up the next chapter will be look into**

** the future , and then I'm writing a semi-sequel to this focusing on Rise/Teddie named: Her precious teddy bear. But not to worry the future **

**of Yu/Chie will ****not be ignored seeing as this site is BEAR-rin of that pairing! Until then dear readers, review!**


	6. Chapter 6:Road towards Inheritace

_Herochan1313 doesn't own P4 just plot. This will be the "end" of the main story, as I may return to this later, bonus chapter wise._

* * *

><p><strong>-Epilogue- <strong>

_Inaba: seven years later._

It had been seven years since the Shadow Yu incident, and the question that had forever connected the lives of Yu Narukami, and the then at the time Chie

Satonaka. Now after these seven years of marital bliss, they were returning to dull little Inaba for a reunion with their cherished friends. Yu had grown even

more handsome in that time, growing slightly taller by a few feet, and his once short silver mane was now long and luscious. He now wore a plain white shirt

atop a pair of sliming jeans, and a sharp pair of shoes. Like her husband, Chie too had grown in beauty and style. She had grown her hair out as well,

keeping it as straight as her husband's, and wore a cute t-shirt under a jacket similar to her high school one. She no longer wore a skirt/short combo, but

instead wore simple jeans that complemented her quite well. The couple wasn't along though, for they were followed by someone that they were dying to let

the others meet: their three year old daughter. The little girl was following slowly behind her mother, who was trying to get her to speed up.

"C'mon sweetie, we're gonna be late! Don't you want the guys to see how pretty you are?"

The young girl was indeed pretty, like her mother she was fair skinned and cute, had her father's silver hair and blue eyes, and wore a light green dress atop

a pair of shorts.

"Is…Uncle Teddy and going to be there?"

The little girl asked her mother this is a shy, quiet voice, but it was her father who answered.

"Yes dear, he'll be there. But if you don't hurry they'll be gone!"

Once he uttered those words his young daughter bolted ahead of them like a lightning bolt to Junes, much to her parents delight.

"See? I told you she's got your athletic skills."

Yu chuckled lightly, earning a blush from his wife.

"Yeah…but she's still got your smarts. She'll be the world's first kung-fu professor one day!"

Chie had such a gleam in her eyes when she said this that Yu couldn't help but laugh as he pecked her forehead.

" Shouldn't we go after her? I'd hate for Dojima to start another of his parenthood rants again."

* * *

><p>"She's close…I can smell her."<p>

This comment earned Teddy a smack upside the head from his darling wife Rise, who was slightly appalled by his comment.

"Ted! I know you'll excided to see her, but lay off the creepy comments!"

In a surprise most of Inaba hadn't seen, Rise had become a part time idol after marrying "her lovely Teddy bear" two years ago. And boy had that changed

them, for now they not only were Inaba's favorite couple, they were also Inaba's favorite parents. Like Yu and Chie before them they too had changed looks,

if only slightly in Rise's case. She still was the same height, and wore her trademark pigtails, but now she was far more slimming and a bit more "endowed" in

certain places. She still wore the same designer clothes from around the world, but what was really shocking about the new Rise was her attitude change.

She was no longer miss flirts-a-lot, but had changed into a super mama over her four year old son. Teddy, or Ted as he was offend referred to, was far more

bulky and muscled now after these years. He still had the same hair and clothes ("Why change a trademark look?") but he now sported a wispy beard. He

was still quite childish, yet like Rise he too had become a surprisingly dedicated parent to his son Kusi.

"Ow! I just said I smell her coming!"

That earned him another smack, which mad young Kusi laugh. Kusi was…a special kid to say the least. Like his father he was blonde and blue eyed, which

was strange for Inaba, but what most people didn't know was that Kusi was half Shadow. While he looked human enough most of the time, he sometimes

grew dark purple fur for a day, and looked very similar to his father's true form. Yet he was a quiet and sweet boy, often helping his mother whenever

possible, or when not acting as silly as his father. At the moment he, like the rest of the gang, was at Junes playing around. Rise made sure to keep him away

from any TV set, for he always found some way to reach in and pull stuff out.

"No laughing at your father young man! Go on and play with the twins while we wait for Yu-senpai!"

Rise scowled at her son, who meekly nodded and replied. "Yes mama!" before going to play with the children of Yukiko and Yosuke. Their friends didn't know

what to think when shy and awkward Yukiko had suddenly declared she was marrying Youske three years ago, nor had the odd couple expected to be

"blessed" with twins. They both looked the same as they had during the investigation, minus Youske growing a slight beard and buffing up, so much so that

people still thought Yukiko was in high school sometimes. He twins were the couples pride and joys…on a good day. The female twin, Yokisu, was like her

mother in that she was shy and quiet most of the time (except for when she went into a laughing fit almost as bad s her mothers.) The male twin, Yokasi,

was like his old man in that he was wild jokester who was always running around. They looked nearly identical, the only difference was hair color, as they

were both four and wore matching t-shirts and jeans. The only way they could be told part , apart from personalities, was that Yokisu had black hair while

Yokasi had brown hair.

"Daddy! Kusi and Yoka are being mean!"

Yokisu was forced to say this due to her brother and friend messing with her.

"Be nice to her you two! Or I'll tell Kanji!"

Youske told the boys, which stopped them right away.

"Don't drag me into this senpai, can't we just wait patiently?"

Kanji told this to Youske, momentarily stopping his worrying over his wife. As everyone had expected, poor Kanji eventually grew the balls needed to ask

Naoto out, and after a while they got married like the others. Unlike the others though, they didn't have a child…yet. At the moment Naoto was nearly eight

months pregnant, and slightly moody. She had changed little in the past years, save for wearing more female clothes some times and letting her hair out. As

for Kanji he had drastically changed, still bleaching his hair but other than that no looking so punk-like anymore. He'd also turned into a bit of a worry wart

during Naoto's pregnancy, which really annoyed her.

"Kanji-kun? Sweetie?"

Naoto asked for his attention, and earned a. "Yeah babe?" in responds. She then looked sour and hissed out.

"Can't you stop worrying about Narukami?!"

He backed off a bit, but seeing as she was pregnant this was expected from him. As if to answer that, a certain "lightning bolt" suddenly rammed into Teddy.

"Uncle Teddy!" The young Narukami cried as the bear/shadow twirled her around. The game drew near to welcome the girl, and then her parents once they

caught up. Before this, only Rise and Teddy had seen the child of Yu and Chie due to being there when Chie went into labor.

"Sweetie, aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

Chie asked this of her daughter once Teddy had released her from his grip. The girl blushed but politely bowed to the gang and said.

"Hello, my name is Nanaki! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

The team was almost surprised at the girl's politeness, hell Youske even said.

"This is the spawn of Chie? She's not savage or cruel at all!"

Now Chie herself would have re-introduced Youske to the Trail of the Dragon, but surprisingly Nanaki beat her to the punch. The girl's smiled quickly

transformed into a scowl and her brows lowered in anger as she kicked Youske's manhood.

"Don't bad talk my mommy!"

The enraged Narukami growled, surprising the hell out of nearly everyone. Her parents just signed and apologized to a shocked Youske by saying.

"We should have warned you…she tends to have these "violent" outbursts if you badmouth Chie…"

Youske replied in a very pained voice.

"Yeah? Maybe next time YOU CAN WARN ME!"

Nanaki then further surprised them by bowing and apologizing to Youske.

* * *

><p>The day then passed with nothing else happening, apart from a cute scene with Nanaki and Kusi falling asleep on each other, and when it was time to part<p>

they all headed to the Amagi inn for the night. Once all the children were asleep, the adults had a bit of personally time to reminisce about the TV world.

"So apart from Kusi, none of the kids know about the TV world?"

Yu asked this as he accepted a beer from Youske; they all decided to drink a bit.

"Yeah, we kinda had to tell him the first time he went Shadow. He took it pretty well too…a bit too well thanks to someone glamorizing it!"

Rise answered, smacking Teddy again.

"How is that like by the way? Him turning into Mascot Jr?

"Youske asked, ignoring his wife's hush glare. Rise frowned and sighed before she replied.

"He's still the same sweet little boy; he's just purple and spots bad puns. I hate to think how life's going to be for him sometimes."

The team grew a bit sad at that, but Rise smiled and said.

"No need to be sad! I never regret ever having him! He's such a nice boy, and polite unlike his dad here."

Another smack to Teddy, who simple sighed and replied.

"But you don't see it Rise…the way he smiles when I mention my world. I think he feels like he has to go there.

" That shut her up, but Yu changed the subject quickly.

"But we're all in agreement? Except for Kusi, none of the kids should ever know about that place."

They all nodded at the former leader, agreeing not to mention that place to their children.

"So enough of this drama shit, let's talk about how Youske-senpai got owed by a kid !"

Kanji cried this out, much to Youske's charging, and for the rest of the night they talked about the glory days.

* * *

><p>"Kusi? Are you awake?"<p>

Unknown to their parents, Kusi and Nanaki were awake and talking. Apparently the young half-Shadow had woken up and silently crawled to the TV set in the

room, only to wake the young Narukami.

"N-Nanaki! Yeah I was just..."

He didn't know what to say, for the little half-Shadow had grown fond of Nanaki after they had met and played. How could he tell her that he'd been trying to

visit…that wonderful place again. Despite his parents telling him not to, his father's stories of their native world had enchanted him greatly. So for the past

few months he'd been sneaking into it at night, letting his Shadow side have fun.

"You shouldn't play with the TV, we can get in trouble."

Nanaki told him, his shame growing every second. Before he could reply, a familiar voice called out to him from the TV.

"_**Child of darkness comes to me. Your native world is calling, come play with me again." **_

The voice was the same one that had lured him into the TV the first time, that of a young girl who only wanted to play. He felt his Shadow side started to stir,

and before he could control himself the purple fur started to grow.

"K-Kusi? What's wrong?"

Nanaki cried out a little, instantly waking the twins up.

"Whoa! He's some kinda animal!"

Yokasi cried in delight, his sister simply remained silent. Nanaki hesitantly tried to touch Kusi, who simply backed away and cried.

"No! Mama said no one can see me like this!"

He had yelled this pretty loud, so much so that the children heard their parents approaching. Feeling scared, and still hearing the voice, Kusi found he had

other option but to jump into the TV just as the adults entered.

"KUSI!"

Rise screamed, pushing the amazed children aside and tried to grab her son. But to no avail, as the screen sealed her off just as he fully entered it.

"NO!"

She cried, tears already streaming from her face, no noting the others trying to calm the kids down. "

What are we gonna do partner?"

Youske hissed toward Yu, who didn't have an idea for once. Before the kids could be told what happened, Nanaki quickly told the twins.

"Run for it!"

And strangely they agreed and followed her as she jumped into the TV, it suddenly allowing her. The adults all cried out in horror, and as he watched his

daughter enter the TV Yu could only think.

"_It's happening again."_

* * *

><p>And for now, this story is complete. Confused about the ending? Don't be, for sometime soon the children of the investigation team will have their own<p>

adventure in: _Inheritance will be televised._ Coming soon.


End file.
